Aurora Rose
Origins Aurora Rose is a skilled archer with excellent dexterity and precision of firing. She grew up alongside her sister Amethyst Rose in a luxurious mansion in Bristol, daughters of a wealthy English businessman. Being wealthy and carefree all their lives, they spent their youth training, studying and being disciplined in many areas. They both particularly liked the archery and self-defense classes and started signing up for competitions. They split every competition around between the two and it was mostly one of them, emerging as a winner over the other one in the finals. They weren't very sociable and didn't have many friends and their father was a silent, introverted to a fault personality. They both knew that life like that is boring, even though they didn't have a single thing to worry about. They both knew something had to change, that they needed to make their own mark in this world and agreed to do so, supporting each other until the end of time! D.A.S.K. days Sisters in Arms Alongside her sister Brianna "Amethyst" Rose, trained in archery all their youth, were hired as mercenaries for a "simple" cargo escort assignment. In truth, they were sent as lab-rats in the Nether World by a corrupted organization and were sent as sacrifice to test the waters in the nether realms. They were skilled at archery, but they were still too young and never encountered aliens and demigods - everyone would've counted them dead. However, having each other was almost enough to get them out of the Nether unscaved. After surviving everything, they found the portal that lead back to their dimension. Sadly, Amethyst Rose was knocked down in a gravitational trap that completely immobilized her. In the last second before the portal gap was closing, Tiffany pushed her sister into the portal. Brianna made it back, Tiffany didn't. The King of Eron knew there's something special about Aurora Rose and kept her alive as a slave. It would take Amethyst Rose two years to find a way to bring her sister back, but eventually they reunite. Since reuniting Tiffany quickly picked up where she left off on archery like she didn't miss a day, improving at a rapid rate every passing day. Their armbands look normal enough, but Amethyst Rose has infused them with psionic energies that will warn one of them if the other is in trouble. The two sisters drift apart in skillset and powers, but they have never felt more united. Together, they get a mansion in Birmingham in the search for justice and honor. Nemesis Theory Dodger and Shimmer confront the Rose Twins in seek of revenge against the problems they've caused for them. Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose try to work things out, saying they had no idea that they have a step-sister, but a vengeful Shimmer wasn't interested in hearing them out and proceeded to attack and Dodger had no choice, but to support her in combat. After a long, grueling two-on-two fight, Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose give up the fight, saying they have no interest in their father's inheritance, after which Shimmer is after. They travel to their father's mansion to settle it once and for all. Tiffany and Brianna expressed their extreme disappointment in their father for letting them down, not telling them the truth and barely even having time for them as a family and who knows what activities he's been doing. They leave and Dimitri tries to explain to Shimmer that it will be alright and that the twins are stupid to leave behind. Dodger looks at both sides and tries to talk Shimmer out of it. After hearing enough of her father's self-praise and blatant promises, she tells him to screw himself and together with Dodger they go after the Rose Twins. At first they think they want to fight them again, but instead they hug and apologize. Without even asking Shimmer, Dodger asks the Rose twins if they could join them in their ambitious goals. Hesistant at first, Shimmer agrees, saying it's time to move her butt a little. T.1.W. days Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) CEO of T1W After the events of Armageddon, Aurora Rose presumably retired from the battlefield to focus on her duties as CEO of T.1.W. to make sure what happened to D.A.S.K. doesn't happen to them, as power is known to corrupt. Equipment Aurora Rose sports a highly durable armor, utilizing many different technologies and designs. At one point it was even designed to have a jet pack and be able to fly. Hers and her twin-sisters armors are almost identical, with a few exceptions, most notably color. Aurora Rose has also worn the classic T1W armor, firstly in their battle against the F2-Runners. Ever since she was saved from the Kings of Erohn by her twin-sister Amethyst Rose, they share matching armbands, imbued with psionic energies, with the purpose of warning one sister, if the other one is in trouble, knowing when their adrenaline or stress levels are going up. 15873591_672590492900547_3078551994614713785_n.jpg|Aurora Rose in attack stance 19511323_764008350425427_310806852561319016_n.jpg|4 July selfie with Dodger 22279568_815894858570109_4657805437242579663_n.jpg|Group Selfie 23244285_830205960472332_6334237334739023506_n.jpg|The heroes confront Nightmare aurorastring0.jpg|Aurora - Focus 18814536_749018765257719_4382442443200433609_o.jpg|Summer 2017 Girls at the Beach 13524351_579905665502364_2627459561730755557_n.jpg|Aurora Rose & Amethyst Rose embrace after the events of Episode 1 13537624_579940785498852_973301470630245120_n.jpg|Early Lineart aurorarosefanart0.jpg|Aurora Rose fanart by Sydniedraws 18893320_750486531777609_7275964665125847519_n.png|Tiffany CEO Fan Art fanartttt.jpg|Tiffany Business/Casual fanart *Yes, yes, you are a god. You are so good and so strong and we admire your power. You are the future of this universe and your kind is....and....and....I'm running out of gibberish to distract you. *Who's going to keep you out of trouble? *Come on, sis, give him a chance! *Ugh, this is just so so. *Times are different. Things change. People change. *Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose have two ultimates, but "Telekinetic Arrowstorm" requires they play in duo to execute together. If executed correctly, it's devastating and can turn all the odds. *The Rose twins and their original story won 2 out of 2 creative biography contests online, which was one of the driving forces for the expansion of T1W. Category:Characters Category:Archer